Lime Green Jello
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for SoOutOfControl WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean gets jealous when one of their male clients flirts with his boy.


**Warnings**: jealous!possessive!Dean, light bondage [belt restraint], barebacking, bottom!Sam, slight A2M, come swapping, schmoop

* * *

Dean wasn't used to one of their clients taking a liking to Sam. It was unusual for a female client to take notice of Sam and not him, even more outlandish for one of their _male_ clients to flirt with his little brother.

Occasionally they would get direct phone calls about a case from people that had worked with their dad, and that was why they were sitting in Derek Parrish's living room.

They were finishing a hunt in Pennsylvania when they got Derek's call. It was a poltergeist gig and they told Derek they would get there as quickly as they could.

He was telling them what sorts of things were happening again and it was clear to Dean what they needed to do to get rid of the entity but Derek just kept talking. Not about what was happening in his home, just talking. To _Sam_.

It was obvious to Dean that Derek was _flirting_ with his baby brother, but Sam just kept smiling, answering Derek's questions and asking his own and Sam was oblivious to it all. He could tell that Derek thought he was getting somewhere with Sammy, could tell that Derek was already thinking about what Sam would do to him.

He caught Sam's gaze and narrowed his eyes, nodding when Sam cocked a brow at him and started to stand from his seat.

"We'll come back when the moon is full to get rid of your problem, Derek," said Dean curtly, shaking the man's hand and squeezing hard until Derek flinched.

"Right, thank you guys so much," said Derek, taking Sam's hand and pulling him closer to his body, hand brushing across Sam's forearm.

"Happy to help, Derek," answered Sam, smiling gently and cocking his head when Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "We'll be back in two days."

"Thanks again, really," said Derek, showing the two men out the door.

Dean nodded and dragged his brother toward the Impala, pulling Sam against him as he leant against his Baby. He made sure Derek was still watching when he pulled Sam flush against his chest, eyes locked as he ravaged his baby brother's mouth.

Sam hummed against his brother's lips, knees buckling a little when Dean pressed his thigh between his legs. He couldn't help himself when his hips started moving, little back and forth movements, just enough that he got a little friction against his hard cock. "_Dean_," he moaned, angling his head so he could better kiss Dean.

"Yeah, Sammy…" breathed Dean, grinning when he saw Derek huff and slam his front door. "Get in the car."

"_Dean_."

"I said," he slid his hand down Sam's chest and cupped his dick through his jeans, "get. In. the car."

Sam whimpered and practically threw himself into the passenger's seat, growing harder from the vibrations of the engine when Dean started the car.

Dean growled when they got back to the motel, one look at Sammy and his brother was out of the car and halfway into the motel room by the time he got out of the Impala.

"Take off your clothes," he said slowly once inside, pulling his cell phone and wallet out of his pockets, setting them on the card table along with his keys. He heard the rustle of Sam's clothes and he smirked when he looked back up and Sam was naked and panting on the king.

"Very good," said Dean, slowly removing his jacket and folding it over the chair back. He pulled off his over-shirt next, taking care to fold it, enjoying the way Sam squirmed as he stripped.

"Dean, what are you gonna do?"

Dean just hummed and unbuckled his belt next, pulling it from his belt loops and setting it on the bed between Sam's spread legs. "You'll find out," he said quietly, kicking off his boots and pushing down his jeans and boxer-briefs.

"C'mon, big brother…" groaned Sam in frustration, hand gliding down his belly and to his dick, fingers curling around his length and squeezing.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" asked Dean, voice low and rough. He nodded and said, "Good boy," when Sammy moaned and let go of himself, back arching when he pulled his t-shirt off.

"_Fuck_," moaned Sam, chest heaving, cock twitching as Dean climbed on the bed and knelt between his legs, belt in one hand, bottle of lube in the other. "Oh _Christ_."

"Hands over your head, little brother," said Dean, fixing his belt around Sammy's wrists and looping them to one of the rungs of the headboard, pulling his belt tight.

"Dean, _Jesus_," breathed Sam, tugging against the restraint, hips hitching when he realized he was secured firmly to the headboard. "Gonna use me good?"

"Better fuckin' believe it," answered Dean, nudging Sam's shin with the back of his hand until Sam bent his legs. He shoved his way between Sammy's thighs, fingers of his left hand teasing over Sam's balls as he rubbed his index finger of the right hand between Sam's cheeks, circling the rim with his fingertip.

"_Please_," groaned Sam, tilting his hips higher, shivering when his big brother rubbed his taint.

"Want me to fuck you with my fingers? Fuckin' love it when I do," said Dean quietly, voice intense. He made sure he had Sam's gaze before he slicked two of his fingers with lube. He curled his fingers around Sam's dick, lubed fingers teasing over Sammy's entrance, slowly pushing them inside when Sam's muscles fluttered and Sam's body swallowed his digits.

"God_damn_," gasped Sam, hips working even higher in an attempt to get his big brother's fingers as deep inside his body as he could. "_Fuck_," he swore, breath hitching, eyelids fluttering at the pleasure that shot through him as Dean brushed over his prostate with his fingers.

"Oh, I'm going to," growled Dean, curling his fingers, teasing over Sam's prostate, making his baby brother squirm and moan.

"Dean, just fucking do me already," groaned Sam, pulling against the belt around his wrists, bucking when Dean kept his fingertips pressed against his prostate. "Jesus _Christ_," he panted, keening, hips circling as Dean worked that spot inside. "_Please, _Dean…"

"You want me?" asked Dean, leaning over his brother, rubbing his nose along the underside of Sammy's jaw.

"_Dean…_" moaned Sam, struggling against his restraints again, trying to kiss Dean when he was in reach, huffing out a breath as his big brother smirked and backed away.

"Don't think so, baby boy," whispered Dean, easing his fingers out of Sam and rubbing the excess lube over his cock, squeezing more out over his dick, teasingly rubbing his cockhead against Sam's stretched hole.

"Dean, please. _Please,_" gasped Sam, humming when Dean kissed him, brow furrowing when Dean pushed inside. "_Fuck_," he breathed, head thrown back as he gasped, swallowing hard when Dean thrust in deep, hips snug between his legs.

"Flirting with my boy, can't believe the gall," grunted Dean, grinding into his baby brother, marking Sam when his boy moaned for him.

"What?" asked Sam absently, bite of Dean's teeth around his nipple making him whimper.

"Derek," hissed Dean, pulling out and rocking back in, sliding his hands up Sam's arms and circling Sam's wrists with his fingers.

"What about Derek?"

"Thought he was gonna have you," answered Dean, shivering when he rocked into his brother's body. "Thought you were gonna _fuck_ him."

Sam laughed, sound morphing into a moan when Dean hit that spot inside.

"What's so funny? That he thought you were a top?" teased Dean, groaning when Sam nudged his knee against his ribs.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That he thought I would with him," he moaned, hips bucking, felt that spike of pleasure every time Dean brushed over his prostate.

"Wouldn't?"

"_God_, no," answered Sam, offended that Dean actually thought he would.

"'Cuz you're mine," husked Dean, sucking a bruise into Sam's pec, kissing Sam when his baby boy rubbed his chin against the top of his head.

"_Yeah_," breathed Sam, sound caught in his brother's mouth.

"Say it."

"_Yours_, big brother," panted Sam, groaning when Dean shifted, pulling his left leg up and over his shoulder, movement causing Dean to thrust even deeper into his body.

"Jesus, Sammy," moaned Dean, hips rocking, felt that slow build starting in his core.

"Dean, _fuck_," gasped Sam, trying to reach for his cock, groaning in frustration when the belt kept him from doing so. "_Dean_, touch me," he moaned, hips moving in time with his brother's thrusts.

"What do you say?"

"_Dean_…"

"C'mon, Sammy, ask your big brother."

"_Please_, Dean, touch my cock," he whimpered, keening when Dean curled his fingers around his dick. "Dean, _yes_."

Dean grinned, taking a second to find the right rhythm of stroking and thrusting.

"F-_fuck_," groaned Sam, hips thrusting, into Dean's fist and down onto his big brother's cock.

"Sammy, _god_ yes, baby brother."

"Dean, _fuck_," said Sam, felt that tightness in his balls, muscles of his abdomen fluttering as Dean found that rhythm, cock brushing over his prostate with every thrust of Dean's hips.

"Close, Sammy? Gonna come for me?" asked Dean, tightening his fist around his brother's erection, watching as precome oozed from the slit.

"Yeah, _fuck Dean, _yes!"

"Do it, baby boy, come for me," growled Dean, watching Sam's face, flush spreading across his cheeks. His mouth fell open in an 'o' when Sam's hips jerked, eyes riveted to the ribbons of jizz that splattered Sam's chest and stomach. "Fuck, Sammy, love you."

Sam hummed, wrists pulling futilely at the belt around them. "Dean…"

"Almost, Sam, _fuck_."

"Gonna come in me?"

Dean shook his head and carefully pulled out, dropping Sam's leg back against the mattress, fingers curled around the base as he crawled up Sam's chest, straddling Sammy's upper body. He jerked his fist along his length, gaze intent on Sammy's face as his baby brother watched him touch himself. "Gonna come all over your face, baby boy. You want that? Want me to mark you with my come?"

Sam groaned and nodded, tugging harder at his restraints, wanted so badly to curve one palm over Dean's ass as he made Dean come over his face with the other. He settled for teasing the tip of his tongue over the crown of Dean's dick, tipping his head back when Dean moaned his name and spurted over his mouth, catching his cheek, chin and neck before he was spent.

"Fuckin' Christ, Sam," groaned Dean, catching himself on the headboard, letting himself breathe before he carefully pulled the belt out from around the rungs of the headboard and Sammy's wrists. He kissed the indentations on Sam's wrists, lying on top of Sammy afterward and licking his release from Sam's face, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth and moaning when Sammy sucked it from his tongue and swallowed it down.

"Kinky bitch."

"You're the one that tied me up," answered Sam a little breathlessly, throwing his arms around Dean, smiling as Dean nuzzled the join of his neck and shoulder.

"Wouldn't have if it weren't for fuckin' Derek."

"I know."

Dean's eyes flew open, recognized the tone of Sam's words. "You know?"

Sam smirked, knew Dean understood when his big brother bit at his pulse. He said, cheekily, "Knew he was flirting. I was flirting back the whole time in hopes something like this would happen. And you know what? I'm _really_ fucking glad it did."


End file.
